Tragic Love
by IndusLotus2001
Summary: A Torchic falls in love with an Ursuring. but when it visits it in Ilex Forest, something awful happens to it. What will Ursuring do to get Torchic back? R&R Just to tell you, this is not MY STORY! My friend wrote this. it is not my writing style. just th


A/N: This is a-sniff- sad love story about a Torchic and an Ursuring. Sniff- review-sniff- flames accepted. Tell me-sniff- how sad it was. Don't think this story is-sniff- weird. It was written-sniff- straight from my heart. Please-sniff- review. (Bursts into tears).

My name is Stacy. My friends are named Mimi, Sara, Lola, and Alison, or Aly for short. Have you ever lost a friend? I have lost my little baby Torchic. I'm still not over the pain. Neither is Aly. I wrote about the time in my Diary. If you'd like to hear it, you can read the entry:

Dear Diary,

Today Aly got mad. Really mad. She was so mad that she couldn't control herself. Even when she threw it, she wasn't quite over the anger. What did she throw? My little baby Torchic. Yes, it was cruel, but what happened after she threw it was even crueler, and she felt the pain more than me.

So it is not Aly whom I should blame, but the evil Ursuring at Ilex Forest. You see, Aly had thrown Torchic, but it landed safely on a tree. Or, almost safely. It couldn't get down. But then an Ursuring came by. We got scared, and hid behind a car. But we soon found out it was a happy, friendly Ursuring that would do us no harm. It was hopping!

Ursuring climbed up the tree, got Torchic down, put it on the ground, patted its head, and hopped away after saying " Ursuring Ursa."

Torchic was dazed for a while. Then, it said " Torchic Tor Torchic Torchic Tor!" (" I think I'm in love with that Ursuring.")

" Really?" I asked incredulously. " But you've only known him for thirty seconds!"

Torchic ignored my comment and said, " Torchic Tor Torchic Tor." ("Ursuring told me he lives in Ilex Forest.")

" That's nice," said Mimi, not sure where Torchic was going with this. But I had a hunch.

" Torchic, are you saying…" I started.

Torchic finished up for me by saying, " Torchic Tor Torchic!" ("It invited me to its home, and gave me directions. I want to go there. Can I go, well yes I can!")

" Well…" I started.

" Tor Tor Tor Tor Tor Tor Tor Tor!" was its plea. (" Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please!")

" Okay," I said. Torchic celebrated happily. We went to Ilex Forest. We soon met the Ursuring, who greeted us joyfully. He happily talked with us the way he did to Torchic before. He could tell we were friends too.

All this time, Aly hadn't said anything. I guess she was sorry, but she didn't want to apologize because she wasn't sure how. Ursuring went off to find us some food. When he was out of sight, we talked for a little while longer. Then, another Ursuring came by. It was evil, we could all tell. It had glowing read eyes, and its brown and yellow body was glowing yellow and… green!

Well, we all ran. All of us except Torchic. We could watch what was happening next. Ursuring opened its mouth and ate Torchic! After that, we were all weeping uncontrollably. While we wept and wept, Ursuring came back with fruits from the forest. He looked around for Torchic and was puzzled when he found out it was gone.

" I'm s sorry U Ursuring. Torchic is gone! It it… it died!" and I burst into to tears al over again. Mimi, my best friend, told Ursuring what happened through her broken sobs. Ursuring was deeply in love with Torchic. It went off to find the Ursuring, who looked the same as it had before, and it killed it. Then, Ursuring killed itself so it could be in heaven with Torchic.

I'm sure because of the good deeds each of them had done, they both went to heaven. Just hope they are happy there.

-In Heaven

_I am heartbroken! First Ursuring kills itself to join me, and now it jumps me because it likes a female Ursuring! I hate my life here in heaven. And I miss Stacy! I want to be back with her and Mimi, and Lola, and Sara, and even Alison. Yes, I miss Aly too. Whaaaaaa! (In tears)._

I know it is time to move on. As I leave Ilex forest, I remember many happy moments I had shared with my little baby Torchic. And then, my eyes fall upon Aly. Aly who had thrown Torchic, and has now apologized to both of us. Me, and Torchic up in heaven.

I now see that even thought I was Torchic's trainer; someone feels the pain more than me. That someone is Alison. Yes…

It's Aly.

Love,

Stacy

Now, Aly and I both have a Torchic. But no amount of Torchis could replace my first one in our hearts.

**A/N: Still in tears. Still crying. Still weeping. To sad to talk. Wants to say: Hope you enjoyed it. Did you shed some tears. Let me know if you cried, and for how long you did. **


End file.
